


Making Something More

by Fandoms_R_Fun



Series: The Girls of Fate [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, F/F, Finding Love, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_R_Fun/pseuds/Fandoms_R_Fun
Summary: (Sequal to "Do You Come Here Often", Prequal to "Good Girl")Max and Chloe make the best of their situation and find that something more than what they could have hoped for is around the corner.





	Making Something More

**Author's Note:**

> AS PROMISED, Here is the work to bridge the gap between "Do You Come Here Often" and "Good Girl". I don't intend for it to get too long, but I am only the person who hits the keys on my computer, every story has a life of it's own. I hope you enjoy :)

_ **Chloe:** _

_Out of everything that I wanted to do in Vegas, getting married to an interesting, beautiful, and enthralling woman was surprisingly not on the list._

I rub Max's back as she rests her head on my chest. I close my eyes and listen to her calm, even breathing.

_This is a woman that I could love. We were really hitting it off. Then again, after so many shots, you can get along with almost anyone..._

I reach over and move some of her hair away from her face and tuck it behind her ear. I watch her nose twitch and I feel my heart throb.

_Oh come on! it's cute, but it's not like I'm falling for her._

I hear her groan in her sleep and my heart starts to pound faster. In a few moments, Max wakes up and sits up, looking over at me. "Chloe, what's wrong?" She looks into my eyes with a deep, genuine concern. I can feel her eyes burrowing into me, those deep oceans pulling me under and drowning me in affection. I feel overwhelmed in the moment, looking at her and feeling as though she has total control over me. The idea doesn't scare me, it doesn't upset me, it only makes me feel comfortable. The idea of Max being in control of what happens to me makes me feel safe and okay.

_Holy cow, I've actually fallen for her..._

I try to open my mouth but I can't. "Chloe, please. Tell me what's going on. I just want to help you, okay?"

"Shut up." I blink and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Shut up."

"O-o-okay..." I can see that she is about to start crying. Before she can let loose her tears, I grab onto her head, pulling her in and kissing her with all of the passion that I can muster. I hear her squeal with surprise, but she soon latches onto me. Her hands and in my collar, pulling down on it. I can feel her leaning into the kiss and kissing back with the same desperation that I have. I feel the need for us to get closer with nothing between us, not even the air.

_I need to try and control myself..._

Max pulls back and looks at me, a wild look in her eye. I feel my heart beat faster and my breath catches in my throat. She leans in and kisses my neck, causing my to move my head to the side and give her more room. "Oh, M-max..." I feel her nibbling on my neck, the skin all over my body getting goosebumps and my hair standing on edge. I take a deep breath and push her back looking into her eyes, feeling trapped in a rush of affection. "Max please..." I find that I'm breathing heavily, my heart racing.

"Chloe...I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to go too fast. I'm sorry, please don't kick me out, I don't want to leave yo-!" She stops talking as I hold onto her head, my palms on her cheeks.

"God, I think I love you..." I lean in and kiss her lips gently. I feel her relax as our lip touch and, by the time our lips part again, she is perfectly calm.

"Do..you really mean that, Chloe?" Her voice is soft and trembling, like she is scared I will say no.

"Yes..." I stare into her eyes again. "You are an amazing, interesting person. I was drunk when I proposed to you and you were hella drunk to accept, but I know that it wasn't just because I was lonely. I honestly have feelings for you Max, even while sober..."

The smile that breaks out across her face threatens to split her cheeks with how wide she's grinning. "D-does this mean that....you don't want to divorce me right away?"

"Yes, I don't want to divorce you right now, Max." I take a deep breath and sigh. "This is kinda backwards of a way to do things, but I guess you deal with the cards you're dealt. Max, would you like to go out on a date with me?"

"Hmmm, I don't know. It's not everyday that my wife asks me on a date, but I'll have to check the schedule." She looks at her wrist and looks back at me, still grinning. "Oh look, I have time for you until after the end of time."

I chuckle and shake my head. "i love the humor. I knew I married you for a reason."

"Is that the only reason?" Max puts her hand on her chest in feign hurt.

"Oh hush. Now come here and kiss your wife."

"Yes Ma'am."

I hold her close and she pulls me closer. We kiss and kiss, our tongues dancing wildly and our hand all over each other.

_I think I chose a good wife. I can't wait to tell mom..._

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little thing to start the work that will bridge the gap. I have some good ideas for this and I hope that anyone who liked the other stories, and anyone who likes this kind of work from me, will come back next time. And as always...
> 
> Until Next Time, Read on.


End file.
